Reshiram
Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiramu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V that is the mascot for Pokémon Black. Reshiram is the Vast White Pokémon. Reshiram's unique ability is called Turboblaze. It has a move called Fusion Flare, which when used after Zekrom's Fusion Bolt, creates a stronger attack. Reshiram and Zekrom were one whole Pokémon until both split into separate entities, according to old tales. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with its / -type counterpart, Zekrom, and the / -type Pokémon, Kyurem. Biology Physiology Reshiram is a large, white, Dragon-like Pokémon that seems to share its theme with its counterpart, Zekrom. It has striking blue eyes and several white rings around its thin, swan-like neck and flowing tail, with a single band around each of its hands. It also has feather-like arms that end in four claws and a flowing white mane. Its chest feathers resemble the design of the Silver Wing. The lower portion of its body protrudes outward to a point. Evolution Reshiram does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |backcolor = |blackwhite = N's Castle, Dragonspiral Tower (Black only) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Dragonspiral Tower (White 2 only) |b2w2rarity = One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |border = |gen = V |black = This Pokémon appears in legends. It sends flames into the air from its tail, burning up everything around it. |white = When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather. |black 2=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. |white 2=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. |x=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. }} Learnset Sprites |border = |bwspr = ReshiramAnim.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Reshiram BW.gif |Vback = Reshiram Back V.gif |Vbacks = Reshiram Shiny Back V.gif |xyspr = Reshiram_XY.gif }} Trivia *It's revealed in Black and White 2 that Kyurem, along with Zekrom and Reshiram were all part of a single pokemon. *Reshiram is the only known Pokémon with a permanent Fire and Dragon typing. The only other Pokémon with this typing is Mega Charizard X. *Reshiram's name appears to have originated from the Japanese word "shiro" which means "white", referencing its color. *Reshiram, along with Zekrom and Kyurem is part of the Tao Trio. Reshiram embodies dynamism. *Reshiram is the only known Pokémon that is not weak to . *In Movie 14, Reshiram has the same roar as the monster Megaguirus, from the Godzilla franchise. Originally, this roar was Zekrom's, but for Movie 14, Zekrom was given the roar of Baragon, also from the Godzilla franchise. Megaguirus' roar had previously been used in Movie 11 when Zero's fighter released an attack. *Reshiram also appears in a Dream World minigame; if the WIFI Reshiram from the White version game is sent to the Dream World, in the special home Victini appears to the player, and in the minigame's intro, Victini fails to destroy the barrier alone, so the player must ask his/her WIFI Reshiram to help destroy the barrier by collecting power ups, and at the end, Reshiram destroys the barrier by using a flame attack. *It protects the PokéPark in PokéPark 2 while Zekrom protects Wish Park. *Reshiram is considered "bishonen" or "female" by some Pokémon fans. *Reshiram appears to be based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"as both are white dragons with blue eyes. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia, a DLC weapon for Ram, the Staff of Ideals, is based on Reshiram when fused with Kyurem. Gallery Reshiram_battle.png|Snivy battling Reshiram. Pokemon-black-version-20100628090726149.jpg|A battle between Reshiram and Zekrom. Pokemon-white-version-20100618002731705 thumb ign.jpg|The legendary Pokémon, Reshiram (full artwork). Reshiram-anime.gif|Reshiram (anime) Reshiram-zekrom-anime.gif|Reshiram battling Zekrom (anime) Reshiramturboblaze.gif|Reshiram's Turboblaze ability Reshiram Under N's Command.png|Reshiram Appears Before the Player ReshiramAnim.gif|Reshiram Animated Sprite Reshiram (Dream).png|Reshiram from Pokémon Dream World reshiram sculpture.jpg|A stone statue of Reshiram N and Reshiram anime.jpg|N talking about Reshiram Reshiram M14.png Reshiram M14 Blue Flare.png Reshiram_M14_Flamethrower.png Reshiram_M14_Dragon_Claw.png Reshiram_M14_Fusion_Flare.png Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Browse Category:Tao trio